Jean
by London1
Summary: Being a hero means getting the girl...Throttle/other


JeanP  
  
By Londonbr  
Email londonbats@hotmail.comp  
  
  
It was pouring outside. Lake Michigan looked black and gray in the downpour. The wind blew hard enough to make it seem about ready to snow. A girl dressed in black hugged herself as she walked along a dock that was usually inhabited by beach-goers. She leaned against one of the large wooden posts and looked out across the water.br  
The water looked fierce like a beast waiting for its dinner. The girl smiled and watched as lightning struck in the distance. She had always loved storms. Nature was on it's toes making wonderful sounds; water slapping against the dock, wind in the trees, rain against her skin.br  
Her hair and clothes were soaked through. Her make-up ran a little down her face. She didn't care, she felt comfortable out in the rain. br  
Looking out across the lake she caught sight of a few motorcycles and a handful of dune buggy looking cars. The dune buggies were chasing the motorcycles. They were racing along the long open beach, and then suddenly split up. Two went away from the lake while one kept to the beach. br  
She stood and watched the chase, as it got closer. There were two dune buggies following the rider on a black motorcycle. The motorcyclist fired a gun towards the vehicles. The girl hugged the wood post and crouched down. The motorcyclist rode up, nearly a hundred feet from the dock, and turned to face the approaching buggies. br  
The motorcyclist, a man with a tail?!, fired a rocket from his motorcycle. The girl watched with wide eyes. She stood enough to look over the top of the wooden post. The rocket took out one of the buggies. The other one fired a larger rocket at the motorcyclist. She watched and finally stood up as she realized that it was coming right for the dock. p  
  
The motorcyclist followed the rocket with his eyes. It was heading for the dock. Was that his eyes or was there an actual person on the dock? The person backed up to the end of the dock. The rocket hit with a loud, blinding explosion.  
The motorcyclist turned to the buggy and took out the tires with his gun. He revved his engine and went to go see the damage to the dock.P  
  
The explosion had thrown the girl into the black, hungry waters of Lake Michigan. The girl tried to stay afloat, but waves splashed over her, taking her underneath the water. She tried not to suck in water, but it was no use. She sputtered when she came up for a little air, but didn't have enough time to get a full amount of air when the water took her back down. br  
A strong hand grabbed her coat and pulled her out of the water. She spit out water and tried to suck in the cool air. The arm around her was pulling her towards the shore. She coughed, but couldn't quite get enough air.P  
  
After a minute of being tethered in, the motorist helped the girl to shore where she proceeded to cough and suck in air. br  
"Are you alright?" The motorist asked. He was bent beside her with his hand on her back. br  
"I will be" The girl said. "Thanks for helping me." br  
"What are you doing out here? It's pouring out" The motorist said. He helped her to her feet. br  
"Out for a walk" The girl replied. She stared at his tail. It twitched a little. br  
"Can I give you a lift?" The motorist asked. br  
"Um…sure" The girl replied. "I don't need to go far, just the first gas station or something." br  
"You're completely soaked through. Are you sure there isn't a better place? A house or maybe the hospital?" The motorist said. The girl looked up at him. He was wet too. She was sure his leather jacket was ruined as well as his boots. br  
"I'm sure" The girl said. "What's your name?" br  
"Throttle" The motorist said. "Yours?" br  
"Jean" The girl said. br  
"Well Jean, why don't we get ourselves out of the rain?" Throttle asked. He got onto the bike and looked back at Jean. His tail twitched again. She hesitated for a second, but got onto the bike. "Hold tight." br  
Jean held onto Throttle as they rode off. Throttle stopped at a gas station and dropped Jean off. She walked towards the doors and turned to him. br  
"Thanks, Throttle" Jean said before going inside.P  
  
Throttle pulled up to the Last Chance Garage. He was frozen. The other two bikes were already at the garage. He could hear the television telling the score of a baseball game. Throttle's head ached and he made to stretch his neck.br  
Throttle dismounted his bike and stood painfully. His muscles didn't want to work. They cramped up and his clothes started to seem more like ice cubes then fabric. It didn't help that he had just ridden a motorcycle home. He was sure he'd be sick or something. He moved towards the door. br  
"Throttle! Game's on!" A voice, his bro Vinnie, yelled from inside. Throttle's legs cramped and he fell hard onto the cement floor of the garage, passing out when he hit the floor. "Throttle?"P  
  
Throttle woke up a while later on the couch. He was laying on the couch inside the more homey part of the garage, which served as a house to the owner, Charley Davidson. His head hurt. It was the pain of coming inside to a sauna from being outside in the snow. Throttle let out a small moan of pain. br  
"Throttle?" A grey mouse asked. Throttle opened his eyes to see Modo, a grey Martian mouse and one of his friends. br  
"Asprin" Throttle said. Modo retrieved the asprin and some water for Throttle. Two others entered the room and peered over the couch. "Hey Charley-girl." br  
"Throttle, are you okay?" Charley asked. br  
"Yeah" Throttle said. He shifted on the couch when he realized that he was only covered by a blanket and wore nothing underneath. "Where are my clothes?" br  
"In the dryer" Charley said. "The guys undressed you. You were soaked to the bone." br  
Relief. Throttle moved, with the blanket, to sit up. He was warm now, but felt a little sore. br  
"So where were you bro?" Vinnie asked. "You were like ten minutes behind us." br  
"Had to help out bystander" Throttle said. br  
"Huh? It was pouring out. What bystander?" Vinnie asked. Vinnie moved to sit on the end of the couch. br  
"She's fine" Throttle said. "I gave her a lift." br  
"A girl?" Modo said. br  
"Was she hot?" Vinnie asked. br  
"Guys" Charley said. She leaned on the back of the couch. br  
"How long was I out?" Throttle asked. br  
"About three hours" Charley said. "We found you on the floor in the garage. You looked like you had taken an ice bath." br  
"I'm feeling a lot warmer" Throttle said. He pulled the sheet around his waist and stood up. "How long on my clothes?" br  
"Your pants and boxers are done, but the other stuff will have to wait" Charley said. Vinnie snickered at the word boxers. Throttles had been a pair of Scooby-Doo boxers. Throttle glared at him through his sunglasses. Charley left the room and brought the pants and boxers in. Throttle went to change.P  
  
Jean had walked home. Home was a small basement apartment. It had a small bedroom, a bathroom, a lounge/kitchen area, a front closet, and two small windows near the ceiling that were barely big enough for her to crawl through - if she ever had to. Jean entered, put her coat on a hanger in the closet, and looked down at herself. br  
She was soaking wet, cold, and slightly muddy. She shed all of her clothes and carried them to the small blue bathroom's laundry hamper. Jean turned the shower on. A hot steamy shower sounded so inviting. br  
Twenty minutes later, Jean was clean, warm, and carried the scent of lavender shampoo. She threw on the black terrycloth robe she kept in the bathroom. Dry clothes. She felt like wearing dry, warm clothes. br  
Going into her bedroom, she pulled out a pair of black cotton pajama bottoms, a tank top, and blue flannel shirt. She felt better clothed. Making her way out to the couch, she put her boots on the boot drier. She sat on the couch and turned on the television. Bladerunner was on.P  
  
"Hey Vin, let me borrow your boots" Throttle said. "I'm going to run to the store." br  
"No way bro" Vinnie said. Modo looked over at Vinnie. Vinnie rolled his eyes and handed Throttle his boots. "Fine, but if anyone asks, they belong to this bad mamajamma." br  
"Sure" Throttle said putting them on. Throttle grabbed Charley's oversized Carhart coat and headed out. br  
The store was nearly empty due to the rain. Throttle had grabbed a few hot dogs and more root beer. He stood in the checkout line scanning the headlines on the magazines. He looked up when he heard a few cans drop to the floor and an apology about the mess. br  
Jean was there helping an older man pick up his cans. br  
"Sorry" She said. "I didn't see you." br  
The man gave her a gruff look and walked off with the cans in his basket. Throttle watched Jean stand. When she looked over at him he smiled. She came over to him. br  
"Hi" Jean said. She was in a blue flannel, black pants, and her soaked black coat. br  
"Hi" Throttle said. She had a bag of popcorn in her hand and a six-pack of root beer in the other. "You okay?" br  
"Yeah" Jean said. "How about you?" br  
"Still a little cold, but I'm alright" Throttle said. They went through the check out line. "Need a ride?" br  
"I'm good to walk" Jean said. They carried their bags outside. Throttle glanced at the figure walking in front of him and felt a wave of heat flow over him. It occurred to him that Jean was hot and not in the temperature sense. "So what are you up to tonight?" br  
"Not much" Throttle said. Jean looked out at the dark grey sky. br  
"Who were those guys earlier today?" Jean asked. br  
"Bad guys" Throttle said in a way that made Jean feel like she should have known. br  
"Oh" Jean said. "I guess you're the hero then." br  
Throttle blushed but didn't look away. He said, "Can a hero invite you over for a few hot dogs?" br  
Jean smiled and looked around the nearly empty parking lot. "Sure."P  
  
Throttle and Jean pulled up to the Last Chance Garage. Jean had clung tight to Throttle and seemed a little reluctant to let go. Jean looked at the other two motorcycles that were parked beside Throttle's. The other two bikers, of course they'd be here too. br  
"C'mon, let me introduce you to my bros" Throttle said. Throttle pulled Jean along side of him into the den. Modo and Vinnie sat there watching a game. "Bros, this is Jean." The two mice turned to look. Both were slightly wide-eyed. "Jean, Modo and Vinnie. Charley is around here somewhere." br  
"Hi" Jean said. "Are you all…mice? Rats? Um…rodents?" br  
"Mice" Modo said. Throttle unzipped the coat he was wearing. Jean's mouth dropped open and she snapped it shut. Throttle smiled dumbly at the guys. Vinnie laughed and Modo gave a small chuckle. br  
"What's going on?" Charley asked coming into the room. She stopped when she saw Jean. br  
"Oh, Charley, this is Jean" Throttle said. "Jean was today's bystander." br  
"If you three hadn't brought those dune buggy guys over I wouldn't have been the bystander" Jean said. Charley looked at the guys with a raised eyebrow. br  
"We didn't see her babe" Vinnie said to Charley. br  
"Can I get you anything to drink, Jean?" Charley asked. Jean held up her six-pack of root beer. Throttle took off his coat and Vinnie's boots. br  
"We were going to make some dogs" Throttle said. Jean blushed when she looked at him. br  
"Uh, Vinnie and I were just thinking about heading out" Modo said. Throttle took Jean's coat. It was heavier then it looked due to it holding water from earlier. br  
"Your coat is soaked" Throttle said. "Is this the one you wore earlier today?" br  
"Yeah" Jean said. "It's the only coat I have." br  
"I'll put it with Throttle's leather" Charley said taking the coat from Throttle. Jean's blue flannel was soaked through and clung to her like a wet towel. br  
"What's on the tube bros?" Throttle asked. Modo checked and turned the tv onto a Jackie Chan movie. Throttle put his hand on Jean's waist. "Ugh. Your shirt is soaking wet, babe." br  
"Yeah" Jean said. "I knew it would be." br  
"Maybe you should take it off" Throttle said. "Before you catch a cold." br  
Modo and Vinnie laughed. They stood up and Vinnie put his boots on. br  
"Modo, let's go catch a movie" Vinnie said. "Babe? Charley-girl, we're going and you're coming with us." br  
"Where are we going?" Charley asked coming out of the laundry room. br  
"Modo and I are taking you to a movie" Vinnie said. Charley smiled. Throttle took the hot dogs and started to cook them. "C'mon, lets head out of here." br  
Modo, Charley, and Vinnie left. Jean took off her flannel when they drove away. She went into the kitchen after leaving her boots by the door. br  
"Alright, so why are you mice?" Jean asked leaning against the counter. She noticed that Throttle had a small hoop through his nipple. br  
"We're Martians" Throttle said. Jean smiled. Throttle leaned against the counter. "You're not screaming." br  
"I'm supposed to?" Jean asked. Throttle chuckled and got the hot dog buns and condiments from the fridge. Jean watched as he bent over to look in the fridge. She could see his muscles underneath the fur. She had an urge to feel the fur and to feel the muscles beneath. br  
Throttle put the hot dog stuff on the counter and checked the hot dogs. He could feel her eyes on him like burning coals. When he looked over at her, he couldn't help but notice the soft curves of her body. His antennas twitched as he became embarrassed that she'd notice his interest in her. br  
When the hot dogs were cooked, he put six of them into buns. They both put everything on the dogs and went to watch the Jackie Chan movie. Throttle sat to one side of the couch and Jean to the other. br  
"Is this what you want to watch?" Throttle asked breaking the silence. br  
Jean shrugged. "I'll watch it." br  
Throttle reached for the tv guide on the coffee table. He flipped through it. "Fifth Element is on. Sleepless in Seattle is on." Jean took the opportunity to move closer so she could read the tv guide with Throttle. He opened his mouth to read off something else, but closed it when he felt her warm body near his. He cleared his throat. "Um…Looney Tunes is on and so is the Baja motocross." br  
Jean smelled a slight hint of musk that she deduced was cologne or aftershave - not that Throttle shaved. She took a deep breath, rubbing up against Throttle's fur. br  
"Maybe we should put something funny on" Jean said. Throttle looked back in the tv guide and frantically looked for something funny. Jean flipped through the stations until she found Looney Tunes. Throttle put the tv guide back onto the coffee table. Jean found herself reaching out to touch his spine. Throttle looked at her and paused momentarily. Jean retracted her hand. "Sorry." br  
"Wondering what the fur feels like?" Throttle asked. br  
"Something like that" Jean said blushing profusely. Throttle took her hand and pulled it to his chest. br  
"How do I feel?" Throttle almost whispered. Jean moved her fingers through his fur. Her fingers were driving Throttle nuts. br  
"Mouse soft" Jean said quietly. Throttle smiled and looked into her eyes. He let go of her hand and ran his fingers down her arms setting his own hand on her back. Throttle took her soda and set it onto the coffee table. He turned to her and put his hand on her leg. br  
"Beep Beep" Came from the tv and they both laughed at the interruption. They looked back at each other. Jean put her leg under herself and leaned towards Throttle. Throttle forced himself to breathe before she kissed him. br  
The electricity between the two seemed to triple when their tongues met. Throttle's hands dropped to her waist. She pressed him backwards into the couch. Throttle let out a small growl and felt his tail twitch as he grew excited. His hand ran down her back and squeezed her butt. br  
"I haven't done this in awhile" Throttle said in Jean's ear. She gave a small moan and kissed him. Jean bent her head lower and kissed his neck, then his collarbone, and finally his chest. Throttle had closed his eyes and couldn't help but bask in her kisses. br  
Jean moved to straddle Throttle's waist. She could feel him becoming hard underneath her. br  
"I think" Throttle said swallowing his lust. "I mean…are you sure about this?" br  
"Sure" Jean said. She pulled him up to a kiss. "Here on the couch or do you have somewhere else in mind?" br  
Throttle was standing with her wrapped around his midsection in seconds. Throttle gave another low growl as she bent down to nip at his neck. He quickly took her into Charley's spare room.P  
  
Her hands were quick. Throttle didn't feel her touch his zipper until he looked down. He pulled her tank top from her and kissed her while he undid her bra. Jean rolled him over and pulled his pants down, leaving him in paisley boxers. Throttle couldn't think straight and he reveled in it. br  
Jean stood up and took her pants off. Throttle rolled off the bed and nuzzled her stomach. He kissed her abs as he slid her panties off. Jean ran her fingers through his hair, brushing his hair from his face. She ran her fingers over his ears noticing for the first time that they were thinner then they appeared, just like regular mouse ears. br  
Throttle's boxers were tenting out. He stood up and kissed Jean as he took them off hastily. Throttle picked up Jean and laid her down on the bed. Jean went back to exploring his chest, pulling on his nipple ring, kissing his pecs, etc. br  
"You still have your sunglasses on" Jean said to Throttle. She snaked her hands around to his back and squeezed his unclothed butt. Throttle let out another growl. br  
"I have to have them on if I want to see" Throttle said. His hands went down to her hips. br  
"And you're watching every step?" Jean asked. Throttle smiled as he pulled himself down to her hips. His response was a lick to her clit. Jean shut up and relaxed as Throttle continued his oral ministrations. br  
Jean started to writhe and gave small moans. Her hands found Throttle's hair by bumping into his antenna. She pulled him up so she could kiss him. Throttle gladly kissed her mouth and her neck. br  
"Throttle" Jean whimpered in a whisper. Throttle put his aching member to her wanting vagina. Throttle kissed Jean in a way that would have sent her shoes flying, if she had been wearing shoes, and thrust into her. Jeans legs were instantly wrapped around Throttle. br  
Throttle's thrusting was slow at first and gradually become harder and faster. Jean's nails ran down his back and up his chest. Throttle could barely breathe when she ran her tongue along his nipple and then pulled lightly on his nipple ring. br  
Throttle's tail ran up Jean's leg, twitched, and then moved to touch her arm. Jean could feel her orgasm building up. Throttle reveled in her warmth and wetness. He could feel her tighten around him. His speed slowed and he pressed himself to be deeper inside of her. br  
Jean's breath was short when her orgasm hit her. Throttle gave a feral groan and his orgasm hit as soon as her muscles released their strong hold. Between the two of them a pool of sweat had formed. Throttle lifted himself off of Jean and laid on his back aside her. br  
Out of breath, Jean asked "I think we should take a shower." br  
Throttle smiled and kissed her. He stood up, pulling her with him. He grabbed two large grey towels and pulled Jean to the bathroom. p  
  
After a hot shower, Throttle and Jean curled up on the couch watching a John Malkovich movie. Charley, Modo, and Vinnie came in right after they got comfortable on the couch. br  
"How was the movie?" Throttle asked. br  
"Awesome" Vinnie said enthusiastically. Jean kissed Throttle and got up from the couch. "Ooo, bro. Good night?" br  
Modo laughed and said "Vinnie, leave him alone." br  
"C'mon, hot stuff" Jean said pulling Throttle off the couch. "I have to work tomorrow and I need a ride home." br  
Throttle and Jean went to the garage. Throttle gave a big grin to the others and took off. br  
"Looks like we all had a good night" Charley said. p  
  
End 


End file.
